Merry, Merry Christmas Salvatore
by ThereIsBeautyInTheBreaking
Summary: Damon comes to Lima Ohio looking for a certain blonde friend that he hasn't seen in a long time. Maybe it was just the lights, or the way the snow fell on her hair, but she was slowly taking away the heartache left by Elena... the only thing stopping him was the fear of another heart break. A/U QuinnxDamon
1. Too Cold For Angels to Fly

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of TVD or Glee**

**A/N-This is a story that a friend gave to me to finish. I hope you all read this and love it.**

**Summary-Damon and Quinn... Situated in Mystic Falls and Lima, Ohio but mostly Ohio. Mentions of 'Quick'**

Chapter One: Too Cold for Angels to Fly

Quinn Fabray waved to her friends from glee club as she slipped on her jacket and headed out of the local coffee shop, the only coffee shop, in Lima Ohio. She stepped out into the cold winter air feeling the sting as a sharp wind hit her warmed cheeks. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled her coat in around her to try to savor her warmth for the long walk home.

As she walked she began to feel uneasy. There seemed to be a presence behind her and she turned to see only a bare dark street. She took a deep breath and kept walking. The feeling of uneasiness remained as she kept walking. Her blonde hair whipped around her angular face as she turned to check for someone lurking behind her.

She didn't know what it was that was making her uneasy. Maybe it was the scary movie she watched with Sam the other night or maybe even the whole vampire phenomena that surrounded their society. She took another deep breath trying to stay warm but her warmth was quickly evaporating and she was afraid she wouldn't make it home with out some minor frost bite.

Quinn didn't expect it to be this cold for the first of December, but it was freezing and they were calling for a chance of snow. She saw her breath coming out in little puffs as she walked down the road and then she saw headlights coming up behind her. They seemed to be going normal speed at first and then it slowed down till the car was keeping pace with her walking. She kept her head and eyes forward afraid to make eye contact as the passenger side window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" A man asked.

Quinn didn't reply. She didn't recognize the voice and didn't want to turn to find out who the stranger was.

"Quinn? I said do you need a ride?" The stranger repeated impatiently. Quinn's head snapped around at the sound of her name and she saw the familiar face of Damon Salvatore looking back at her. She hadn't seen him in years. The last time she saw him was on her last trip to Mystic Falls Virginia where she ran into him while shopping with her grandmother who lived in the small town.

"Damon?" Quinn gasped stopping to look at him. She walked toward the car so that she could see him better, "What are you doing in Ohio?" She inquired.

"Well... I told you I'd like to see you again, but you haven't been back to Mystic Falls since you were a little sophomore in High School so I decided to find you" He shrugged.

"How did you find me?" Quinn laughed.

"Facebook." Damon laughed, "Now get in the car before you freeze to death"

Quinn opened the passenger side door and got into the car instantly warmed by the blast of heat she felt when the windows were rolled back up, "So you came to see me? Why? What about Elena?" Quinn raised an eyebrow with a laugh.

"I came to see you because you're pretty, fun to be around, and I missed having a friend. No one knows about you either so you're kind of my little secret. Ah Elena... she left with Stefan for the holidays and I gave up on her because she chose him last year so I've just been healing ever since" Damon tried to seem casual about Elena but Quinn noticed that he tensed up at the memory.

"So you're little secret get away for the holidays is Lima, Ohio... how lame" Quinn smirked.

"Not lame if I have a pretty friend to spend it with" Damon smiled and put his hand on hers.

Quinn found herself blushing and was thankful for the darkness as a cover, "Well I'm not having much of a holiday... My mom is going to be gone for the month so I'll be spending Christmas alone" Quinn bit her lip feeling stupid for getting worked up over her mother. Quinn hated Judy Fabray. Why? She hated her because she abandoned Quinn in her time of need. She shook her blonde head to clear it and keep from tears falling.

"Well you won't be alone now... you have me. If you don't mind me staying over" Damon smirked over at her still holding her hand.

"I'd love for you too... I'm sure my mother won't mind either... she always like you" Quinn smiled.

"_Everyone_ likes me" Damon rolled his eyes as he turned his head back to the road and took a turn down the street Quinn had instructed. They sat in a companionable silence as he drove the rest of the way to the Fabray household which was dark and empty.

Quinn got out of the car and walked up to the door opening it with a key she kept in her pocket. Damon hesitated in the doorway until Quinn laughed and said, "Well come in" with a roll of her hazel eyes.

He entered the house and looked around the large living room, "Could I have a tour Ms. Fabray?" Damon inquired still looking at the unusually high ceilings. She nodded and he followed her around the down stairs rooms as she pointed each out and explained what they were. They then made their way upstairs where Quinn showed him three guest rooms, her mothers room, and an extra bathroom.

Damon noticed that she had skipped a door and he wandered over to it, "What room is this?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to be sure that this was in fact Quinn's room. He knew he was correct when she blushed slightly and moved over to stand in front of him.

"This is my room and the end of the tour" Quinn smirked, an imitation of is signature one that he wore on his lips at the moment, "You can pick any of the guest rooms you'd like too" Quinn smiled and turned to walk into her own room.

"I don't know... I think I'd find your room much more interesting" His infamous smirk still sat on his lips. Quinn shook her head a blush filling her cheeks again.

"Goodnight Damon" She rolled her eyes and walked into her room shutting the door behind her.

"What? No goodnight Hug? Or kiss? And why can't I come in? It's not like it'd be the first time we shared a bed" Damon snorted. He heard her stop moving around her room and then the shuffle of feet as she walked to the door.

"Damon... I was sixteen, that was two years ago" She stated, "It's not like anything happened anyway. We were watching a movie in your room and I fell asleep" Quinn shrugged and went to shut the door again, but this time Damon stopped her.

"And now you're all grown up, Eighteen... beautiful... I think I deserve at least a goodnight hug" Damon laughed. Quinn rolled her eyes again and hugged him lightly.

"Happy?" She asked.

"No... but it'll have to do for now" He shrugged and made his way into one of the guest rooms for the night.

**I know it's short but I decided this was going to be a collection of twenty five chapters aka everyday of the month that Damon stays with her and perhaps some days will be condensed/split into two chapters. I hope you enjoyed and as always, Reviews are MUCH appreciated.**


	2. Red and Green

**Disclaimer-I don't own glee or TVD  
>AN- Like I said a story from my friend SalvatoreGirl whom decided she couldn't finish this and asked me to so here is the second chapter edited.**

Chapter Two: Green and Red

The next morning Quinn woke up taking special care not to wake up Damon in the room down the hall. When Quinn finally made it downstairs Damon was sitting on the couch in the living room, "What are you doing down here?" Quinn asked surprised to see him awake.

"I woke up… couldn't sleep… you have to go to school today don't you?" He sighed pouting.

"Yes…. And I have to stay after school to set up for our winter performance for glee club" Quinn said feeling guilty for having to leave him alone.

"Can I come to the performance?" Damon asked innocently.

"Maybe" Quinn smirked.

"I'll come… what time does it start?"

"Seven" Quinn sighed giving in.

"See you then" He smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and gave him a hug before leaving the house and heading to school. She wished that she didn't have to leave him. She'd rather be spending an entire day with Damon. How could she not want that? Who wouldn't? Quinn laughed at her childlike attitude. When she got to school she waved to people she knew as she walked in and down the halls. Everyone was nice to her and she sort of wondered why. People usually wouldn't let go of the fact that she had quit cheerleading and was now in glee.

She let the thought go though and continued with the rest of the day impatient for seven to come around so that she could see Damon again. She'd only been gone for a few hours but she missed him. During Spanish with Mr. Shue she found her mind drifting to thinking of Damon. His cheekbones, his lips that she wanted to kiss so badly, his bright blue eyes that always threatened to swallow her every time she looked at him, and of course his dark hair that Quinn was just dying to run her fingers through.

"Quinn!" Mr. Shue shouted getting the blonde's attention.

"Sorry Mr. Shue… I was just… um… out of it" Quinn mumbled.

"I see that. You didn't even hear the last bell ring. Are you alright? You were pretty out of it" Mr. Shue asked sitting down on her desk.

"Yeah… I'm totally fine… just running without my usual coffee and I have a friend from Virginia visiting me for a while and I feel bad about leaving them at home alone you know?" Quinn shrugged looking up at the teacher she always looked to for advice and guidance.

"Yeah… I get it… come on… we have to get started with set up for the performance tonight… and I was wondering would you please take charge of set up? Rachel would drive everyone insane… it's Christmas no one should want to strangle everyone. You're good at running things, so please tell me you'll take charge" Mr. Shue begged.

"Sure… I'll go now. Hopefully I'll go before I have to fight Rachel for the position" Quinn laughed but they both knew it was true.

Quinn walked into the auditorium and saw Rachel down in front already barking orders at everyone on how the stage should be set up, "Alright" Quinn shouted, "I'm in charge of set up. Get out of here Berry. You annoy everyone when you sit barking orders." Quinn smirked as she took Rachel's place at the front, hands on her hips. Everyone looked at Quinn confused. Quinn raised an eyebrow daring anyone to challenge her.

"Uh oh… angry Quinn… better get front and center" Puck was the first to jump off the stage followed by Sam and then everyone else.

"Alright. I want all the girls backstage organizing costumes." Quinn started.

"Um excuse me… Ms. AngryQuinn… can I help with the costumes?" Kurt asked raising his hand.

"Yes… I want them organized and labeled for each person. Make sure each piece is accounted for and separated by person. I'll be checking these myself so they better be right. Go." Quinn demanded feeling a rush at being in charge again, "Now… who do we have left" Quinn looked at the group of guys standing around her. It consisted of Sam, Puck, Mike, Artie, Finn, Blaine, Rory and Joe. "Well Artie… I'm not sure what you can do with the hanging of the stars… you and Rory will be in charge of lights. Go." Quinn pointed and they left. "Mike… you help Finn with the dances please. We don't want to look ridiculous tonight"

"Mr. Shue said I was doing fine" Finn muttered.

"He lied Finn… you're still tripping over your feet and everyone else's… you two go." Quinn pointed up the stairs and they left to work in the hallway.

"Sam, Puck, Joe, Blaine… you four will be in here with me hanging up the stars to decorate the stage and rigging the snow for the finale." Quinn smiled innocently. The four boys warily headed up to the stage to be further yelled at as to where to put the stars and how to rig the snow so that it fell the right way and didn't just get dumped by the bucket full all over everyone.

"Quinn… shouldn't the bigger star be in the middle?" Sam asked.

"No! It should be to the side. It's not supposed to be centered if it is that only draws attention to the center stage. Do you want to be noticed tonight or not? Would you like Rachel to be the center of attention no matter what? It has to be to the side so that it draws attention to that side as well as the other where a lightly smaller star is" Quinn sighed running her hands through her hair.

"Okay… I get it… sorry" Sam hit behind the giant star as he and Puck hung it then moved to the next one.

XXX

Around five everyone left to go get dinner leaving only Quinn, Sam, Puck and Joe. Puck had called his mom to bring dinner to the school for the four of them. Quinn didn't mind eating with them except she hated the way they all tried to help her if she dropped something and tended to follow her around like lost puppies. She, again, found herself thinking about Damon and wishing that she was with him.

"Puck… where is your mom, I'm starving" Sam whined.

"I know… She should be here by now. Q… can you call her? She always liked you best" Puck smirked.

"She's your mom" Quinn shrugged not really listening.

"How is it that all three of us are fighting over Quinn and she doesn't even know it? She doesn't acknowledge us at all… I think she should at least pick one of us" Joe said idly.

"Well technically we already dated Quinn… She either broke up with us… or cheated on us" Sam sighed looking at the blonde girl sitting sideways in the auditorium chair with her feet thrown over the arm to the next chair.

"True…" Puck leaned back laying on the stage with his hands behind his head.

"I'm going to ask her out" Joe stood up.

"Whoa! Hey! No way man" Sam and Puck jumped up too.

"Why not?" Joe snapped.

"Because that isn't fair" Puck stated.

"Is too… you guys even said it yourself, you already dated her. My turn" Joe stated pushing past them to walk over to Quinn.

Just as he was going to reach her the auditorium doors opened and a guy with dark hair walked in. He looked about twenty three, tall, and had bright blue eyes. Quinn jumped up as soon as she saw who it was and jumped into his arms, "DAMON!" She smiled widely.

Damon picked her up, letting her hug him tightly, "Miss me much?" He smirked hugging her back.

"Maybe" Quinn smirked

"I'll take it" Damon smiled.

Puck loudly cleared his throat and Quinn broke away to look at them, "Oh… sorry" She jumped down and straightened her shirt over her jeans, "Damon… these are my friends Joe, Sam and Puck" Quinn gestured to each of them in turn feeling slightly self-conscious. "Puck, Sam, Joe… This is Damon"

Damon stuck his hand out and each of them shook it glaring as they did, "What are you guys her body guards? Relax… we're good friends I've known her for three years is it now?" Damon looked over his shoulder at Quinn who nodded.

"Yep… three years" She smiled.

"So are you like her boyfriend or something?" Puck asked, clearly not intimidated by Damon's age or obvious strength.

"You know Puck… green isn't really your color" Quinn glared.

"It isn't Joe or Sam's either" Puck countered.

Quinn looked at Sam and Joe who just looked down at the floor embarrassed, "So what you two have a little crush me too?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. They both looked up to see her raised eyebrow and looked away again.

"Well then... Quinn and I aren't together, we're just friends but if I wanted her like that it's not like I'd have that much competition from you three" Damon smirked looking down at Puck, Sam, and Joe.

"Don't worry… we wouldn't go after Quinn. We couldn't even get the nerve to tell her we still had feelings for her." Sam said honestly.

"Dude! You don't tell him that" Puck hit Sam hard in the chest.

The three of them walked away leaving Quinn and Damon somewhat alone, "Sorry about that they're insane and I really wish they'd leave me alone" Quinn blushed looking down.

"By the way... just so we're clear, I do want you as a girlfriend" Damon wiggled his eyebrows and plastered his signature smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Romantic" Quinn laughed.

"I could be worse" Damon pointed out, "I could be the scared little boys up their afraid to ask you out and intimidated by your twenty four year old friend"

"You could… but instead you're my twenty four year old friend who intimidates the little boys who annoy me and are afraid to ask me out." Quinn laughed.

The auditorium doors opened again and a woman walked in holding a box of pizza, "Noah… are you in here? I got the food you wanted me to bring" A voice, Quinn knew to be Mrs. Puckerman's called out.

"Yeah ma I'm here" Puck called coming from back stage and up to meet her near the door and grab the pizza.

"Oh is that Quinn down there? I always liked her" She smiled, "Quinn!"

"I'll be right back" Quinn promised standing up and walking to the top of the auditorium to give Puck's mother a hug, "Hey Mrs. Puckerman" Quinn smiled.

"Quinny… I haven't seen you in forever. Will you come over soon? You and Puck are together again right? I kept telling him not to push you away, you were a good influence for him but he didn't listen to me" She shook her head, "You're like the daughter I never had… I know I tell you that all the time… but it's true… promise you'll come over soon?" Mrs. Puckerman held Quinn's shoulders.

"Sure Mrs. Puckerman….thanks for the pizza" Quinn hugged her once more before she waved goodbye hugging Puck and kissing him on the cheek just to embarrass him. Quinn hadn't realized it but while they were talking Puck's arm had wound its way around her waist.

"You told your mom we were still together?" Quinn snapped as soon as the doors had shut again.

"She just kept bugging me about it so I finally just told her that we were dating again and she got so happy that I couldn't tell her the truth after that" Puck stated. He still hadn't moved his arm from around Quinn's waist. Quinn stepped out of Puck's grasp and moved down to the front of the auditorium.

Before Puck could move Damon grabbed his hand tightly, "If you want to keep that hand Puckerman I suggest that you keep them off of Quinn" He hissed so that only Noah could hear.

Puck didn't say anything and just glared at Damon. Once Damon had joined Quinn in the front Puck turned to his friends, "We have to get rid of him. Make him uninterested in Quinn"

"How?" Sam asked not wanting to object.

"Make it look like she's cheating on him or maybe share her sophomore secret which I'm sure he doesn't know about." Puck replied with a smirk.

"But how?" Joe's eyebrows scrunched together in thought as they looked down at Quinn and Damon laughing.

"I'll text you both tonight after the show" Puck replied and walked down the stairs with the box of pizza in hand.

**Hmmm so what do we think? You like it? Review and let me know! SO Sorry for taking so long! Hope you enjoyed… even if it's a little short.**


End file.
